The First Time
by Rose-Redwood6
Summary: Elizabeta just got married to the love her life Roderich. Roderich is to shy to explain what sex is to her when it comes to their honey moon. When Roderich is unable to explain things well a certain Prussian shows his face and teaches her the wonders of sexual Activity. PruHun and Aushun
1. Chapter 1

"Finally" breathed, Austria stepping into the big house as he held a beautiful Hungary dressed in a white dress. As he put her down he kissed her forehead which caused him to blush.

Hungary smiled at her new husband.

"I'm so happy Roderich…" she squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

There it was that smile that had captivated Austria so many times, every time he saw that smile he felt his heart melt and his face red. Although he would never admit it he led people to believe that he married Hungary for her own good, but secretly he had feelings for her. That was a secret he shared with Hungary.

"Where is Italy?" said Hungary in a confused tone of voice. "I thought Italy was coming home with us?" she said turning to Austria.

"Italy is staying with Spain. I thought you'd want to be alone since we just got married…and have a little Honey Moon here." Answered Austria, rubbing his head bashfully. He was hoping Hungary wouldn't have been expecting an extravagant Honey Moon.

"That sounds delicious! Is that some type of Austrian dish?" she asked in excitement.

"Huh...?" Austria could hear his own heart beating "_I guess she has never heard of the word, that's understandable"_ he thought and shyly said "…It's basically sex (among other things) Eliza…" he said not daring to look at her as he said it.

Hungary smiled "Well I bet it tastes better with the honey. It sounds like a dessert, I'd love to try it"

Austria's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. "_She is so adorable"_ thought Austria, and then he realized what he had to explain.

Hungary stared at him adorably awaiting an answer.

Flustered Austria nodded "Yes it is, I'll go make it" internally Roderich was screaming

_"Calm down Roderich" _he thought while getting a scoop of vanilla ice cream (which was a gift from America) and drenching it in honey. Austria sighed _"Just because she doesn't know what sex is by name doesn't mean anything …then again she grew up believing that men grow their penises when they become adults…"_

Austria screamed in frustration and slammed his fist into the counter. He was never that expressive about his emotions. He needed his piano.

"Roderich?" called out Hungary as she slowly walked into the kitchen wearing a lacy white lingerie set.

Austria was shocked and all the blood in his body rushed to his face at the sight of her.

She was stunningly beautiful.

Hungary covered up a bit with her arms being a little shy "This was in one of our wedding presents, I thought it was pretty so I tried it on…" Hungary looked down "…and then I heard you screaming so I rushed down to go see if you were okay"

Austria approached his wife removing his coat and putting it over Hungary "I don't want you walking around the house like that again ok?"

"I'm sorry Roderich, I thought since we were alone and you are my husband it would be okay" she said looking down again.

_"She is right it is okay for me to see her like this"_ he thought moving her hair back. She was still looking down, her face was red. She felt ashamed.

"I'll go get dressed." said Hungary turning away from him. Austria grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "No…" he said "I was in the wrong Eliza, you didn't do anything bad"

Hungary giggled "Your heart is beating fast Roderich"

Austria had a nervous expression on his face; maybe if he just started Hungary would play along?

Austria lifted her chin and looked at her face. He was mesmerized by her green eyes, he really wanted to lean in and kiss her, hold her…take her to their bedroom. He decided to hold her close and think on how he was going to approach the subject, alas he only thought about his and Hungary's body being close, becoming one. At this point he just wanted to run away and play the piano until he relaxed, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Hungary; he wanted to pull those lacy garments off of her…

"Roderich?" she asked, snapping Austria back into reality.

"Yes what is it?" he asked a bit bitter because his fantasy was interrupted.

"What is that hard thing pushing against my leg?" she asked truly curious. She was about to break the hug to take a look but Austria didn't let her break free.

His eyes were wide with shock, his face full of embarrassment. _"But she is my wife…"_ he thought _"but I_ _don't want her to see…oh dear lord what is wrong with me...maybe I should just talk to her about it…"_

"Roderich I can't breath...please let go" said Hungary in a struggled voice.

Austria loosened his grip and got a hold of Hungary's hand and led her out of the kitchen.

Austria wasn't thinking as he was leading and automatically ended up in the room that held his piano.

"Oh I love it when you play music! I'll go get dressed and come listen to you Roderich!" she said kissing his cheek and running to go get her clothes.

Austria walked to his piano sat down and played what he felt. He was so lost in his melodies he had not realized how much time he had spent there, he only realized he had stopped when Hungary spoke.

"The sun is starting to go down." He turned to her and saw her sweet smiling face "I love watching you play" she sat next to him "I lose myself in your music too." She grabbed his hands "You should give your hands a break" she stood up making him stand as well.

"I had to throw our honey moon away" Hungary pouted.

She stopped walking "I can tell by your music that something is on your mind" she turned to him "I'm your wife now; you should talk to me about it."

"…Eliza…" started "what do you think about married people? Do you think they marry for business purposes?" he asked

"Are you questioning my love for you?" said Hungary in the most heart broken voice.

"I know…our marriage was convenient on my case…" she said tears nearly falling from her eyes "…but I really did fall in love with you Roderich…you were always so kind to me, you are still just as shy. I always thought you were handsome" she giggled, tears flying of her face. She was trying to make herself laugh.

"I just don't understand why you are questioning…" she started walking away.

Austria's chest started hurting, it was the guilt. "I didn't mean it like that Eliza…" he murmured.

It was too late. She was gone.

Hungary was fuming when she made it to the bottom of the stairs. She had two choices when it came to her emotions: Cry or Get angry. She didn't want Austria to see her angry, but when she made it to the bottom of the stairs she was about ready to explode.

Hungary's fist was about to collide with the wall, but she stopped herself.

"I can't be like this anymore…" she said looking up at the stairs where she had left Austria. "…but I don't want to see him…"

The sun had set and it had begun to rain, hard.

She thought back to her own house as she looked out the window. It was probably ashes already. She settled in Austria's house after suffering an injury, he had been so kind to her. In the end she remained his maid, not by obligation or gratefulness…she was just happier with him. Did he not realize that?

"Oh dear…it's only my first day as his bride and this is already happening…" she said nestle ling herself on the couch. From the corner of her eye she saw Austria running down the stairs screaming her name. He had not seen her, arms wrapped around her legs, and chin on her knees.

Austria stopped right in front of the door wondering if she had really run outside. Hungary quietly stared at Austria wondering what he would do next.

Hungary gasped when Austria opened the door and ran outside to look for her.

"…I do mean something to him…" she said getting up and rushing out the door to go find him in the forest. He knew she loved going there, so she decided to go there and try to find him.

The weather was terrifying.

The outside was the color gray; the wind was so cold making each drop of rain felt like needles hitting Hungary's body, and it was hard to breath with the weather. Every time Hungary called out for Austria her voice was taken by the wind.

Until, after what had seemed like hours they found each other. They couldn't hear each other but it's not like they had to. Both their expressions were full of relief. When they were close enough, Austria could see Hungary smiling unaware of the meaning behind it he still decided to grab her face with both of his hands and say "I love you Eliza"

Her eyes widened, considering he was always so shy about that kind of stuff.

"Roderich-"she began but was interrupted by Austria's lips on hers.

When they broke apart, due to the lack of air Austria said "Lets go back inside I need to talk to you about something"

_"You can't be a coward anymore Roderich!"_ he encouraged himself.


	2. Chapter 2

After battling with the weather for about fifteen minutes they finally made it to their house.

They ran inside and shut the door out of breath.

"Roderich, I'm so cold" said Hungary trembling, and heading towards the fire place. Her hands were shacking so much her attempts in starting a fire were in vain.

Austria was quick to her side "Eliza you're drenched" he said pulling off her clothes, when he realized what he was doing he stopped immediately.

"Sorry" he said bashfully.

Hungary laughed at him and pulled off the rest of her garments. "You are my husband, its okay for you to me like this"

Austria didn't look at her and quickly lit a fire.

"Roderich…you shouldn't stay in those drenched clothes" said Hungary, rather shyly.

"Maybe…" he started in a nervous voice "…you should take them off." He finished while looking her in the eyes.

Hungary's face was beyond the color red. She laughed "I'm glad you're getting more comfortable with me, Roderich" Hungary reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Austria occasionally stole glances at Hungary's naked body. He blushed.

Hungary stopped undressing him when she had reached his pants. Austria raised an eyebrow at her. Hungary's face was of pure turmoil.

For the first time in that day Austria started laughing. "You're so cute, its okay I can do it" he said kissing her cheek. He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, he himself hesitated about removing his underwear, but he noticed that Hungary was hiding her face in her hands. So he slid his underwear off of his waste, down his ankles and kicked them off with his feet.

He pulled jacket on his lap, thinking it would make Hungary more comfortable, besides the coldness of his jacket would prevent an erection.

"You said you wanted to talk Roderich." said Hungary while staring at the fire.

"Right…" he said.

_"Go on Roderich!" _ He encouraged himself, but he didn't know how to state it.

_"What would that Damn Prussian do in this situation?" _He thought, and then had a disgusted facial expression.

_"Augh! NO! Never mind I don't want to even think about it!" _

_He looked at Hungary again, who was patiently waiting for him to speak._

_"Maybe if I just start she'll play along…I mean we are both cold and there is this fireplace which sets the mood….There is a nice rug on the floor…" _Austria kept thinking, his erection slowly returning.

_"Go for it you coward now!" _A voice yelled in his head (which reminded him of Prussia).

"Roderich? Are you alright?" asked Hungary.

Austria's heart was beating so fast it was beginning to hurt his chest.

He turned to Hungary in a fierce way, which frightened her a bit.

"Roderich?" began Hungary, as he grabbed her shoulders and crushed his lips to hers while pushing her down.

At first Hungary was pleased at how passionate Austria was being for a change, but as his grip tightened on her and he forced her mouth open she was beginning to get scared.

"Mph-Roderich!" she tried to speak, but Austria just held her down and began sucking on her neck.

Hungary being quite strong could've easily thrown him off but he was her husband.

"Don't worry Eliza" Austria breathed, kissing her Breasts. "It'll be easier to explain if I do this first…"

Hungary was breathing heavy out of fear but just nodded and said rather nervously "A-alright Roderich I trust you…" despite what she said Austria did not release her wrists. Hungary didn't like that but if it made Austria happy then she'd endure it.

The feelings Hungary was getting were new to her and she didn't know how to react to them, so she decided to try and stay as quiet as possible. She was still making quiet little moans which she noticed caused Austria to make his kissed on her body more passionate.

His hand was large enough to hold both her wrists. He fondled he her body with his free hand. When his free hand made it between her legs, Hungary twitched "Roderich…don't…touch there…" moaned Hungary.

Austria didn't listen, although he was gentle when he inserted his long skinny fingers inside of her.

Hungary half moaned, as she was trying to hold it in.

_"She's so small…"_ thought Austria with pity.

He pulled his fingers out and whispered in her ear, "Don't be scared Eliza" as he stroked her hair, preparing to enter her.

"…scared?" she breathed "Why would I-AUGH!" she screamed in agony.

"It hurts! Roderich please stop!" begged Hungary as she struggled to get out from under him, her breathing becoming uneasy.

"You're so small Eliza" he said nuzzling her neck "It's…ugh…only natural it would hurt."

Austria didn't get a chance to go any further; she forced him to pull out, literally.

Hungary had found her strength, and shoved him off. With tears in her eyes she looked at him, then looked down at her part to find a small pool of blood.

She screamed in terror "What is this!? Did you stab me!? Am I getting sick!? Is it that time of the month!? But it can't be that time of the month…What did you do to me Roderich!?"

"Eliza calm down!" said Austria trying to grab her flailing arms.

"Don't touch me!" she spat at him, hurting his feelings and breaking his heart, he wanted to vomit.

Austria's look of hurt, calmed Hungary's breathing a bit. She sounded like she had just swum laps around a pool and had just gotten out.

Hungary's eyes widened when she caught site of Austria's erection.

"Is that what you stabbed me with?" she asked. Austria could only nod.

"Ugh!" he grunted, when Hungary grabbed it.

She quickly let go of it. "Did that hurt?" she asked him. He shook his head, so she grabbed it again ignoring his twitch.

"It's so hard…" she said stroking it. "I wonder if this is what was pushing against me in the kitchen…" Austria nodded, red in the face

"So this is a penis, I didn't think it'd look like this…but Roderich why is it so hard"

"Because, that's what happens whenever I…*ahem* want to do what I just did to you…" he said not thinking before speaking.

Hungary looked down sadly "Why would you do such an awful thing to me"

"No…no Eliza it's not awful! It's pleasurable!" said Austria blushing.

Hungary frowned.

"I know it hurts at first! But then it'll start feeling good!" he tried explaining.

Hungary still looked sad. "I don't like it Roderich, it made me feel and sound weird…"

"Eliza…" said Austria sympathetically.

Austria didn't want to force Hungary to do anything, that made her uncomfortable.

"Alright…" he said "We won't have to do it again he said not being able to hide his disappointment.

"But…you want to…" she said unable to decide whether or not she was going to let Austria do this to her again. She wanted to make her husband happy.

"I'll let you try it again Roderick, just not now I think I've received more than I can take for tonight" she said.

Austria sighed but smiled sympathetically.

Hungary kept stroking his penis "Can you feel this?" she asked.

"A little, it's not going to go away if you keep touching it Eliza." He said grabbing her wrist so she's stop.

"You mean penises can disappear?" she asked astonished.

_"Maybe that's what happened to mine and it turned me into a girl!?"_ she thought.

_"No! I don't want the same thing happening to Roerich!" _

She grabbed it and pulled back and forth, faster and faster, thinking that would make his penis stay permanently.

"E-eliza…" Austria moaned. "Please d-don't stop…"

_"I won't Roderich I won't let your penis disappear!"_ She thought completely determined.

Austria really wanted to hold Hungary and kiss her while she was doing that to her, but it took every ounce of him to stop himself, he didn't want to freak her out anymore than he already have.

Austria twitched and breathed heavily as he came, and Hungary quickly let go, analyzing her now sticky hands.

"…that was amazing…" he breathed lying down.

"Roderich…what just happened…?" she asked worried that she had harmed her husband.

"Eliza…I'm really bad at explaining this sort of stuff. Can we just go to bed?"

Hungary nodded and her eyes traced back to her husbands crotch.

"Roderich I don't want to worry you but your penis is shrinking!" she said freaking out "I did do something wrong!"

Austria responded by putting his palm to his forehead, "Its okay Eliza it's not going to disappear" he said awkwardly.

"Come, it's not that cold anymore, lets go to bed and discuss this later."

_"Way to avoid your problems, coward!" _he thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Hungary awoke next to Austria. She glanced at the window only to notice that the day was so clear and sunny that she wondered if yesterday's storm was all a dream.

She looked down at herself and noticed that she was wearing her white fuzzy night gown, but noticed she was completely naked beneath it.

She gasped and peered over at her husband who was still sound asleep.

_"He still looks so handsome even with his hair so messy" _she thought.

She pulled on the covers a bit and her heart bean to beat fast when she realized he was shirtless, she pulled the covers lower and found that he was just wearing some old sweat pants.

"Hmmm…" she hummed as her fingers trailed on the waist band of his sweats, she slowly lifted it and sneaked a peek.

"Good Morning" said Austria

She squealed embarrassed and quickly let go, and turned to her husband.

"S-sorry! I was just wondering if it had disappeared.

"No…Eliza, it's still there…" he said groggy, for he was not fully prepared to wake up.

Hungary was flustered, I'll go make some breakfast she said quickly getting up quickly, only to fall on her knees.

"Oww…" she said

Austria sat up "Eliza what's the matter?" he asked worried.

"I'm really sore" she said standing up, throwing a green dress over herself and limped to the door.

Austria's chest was building up with guilt.

After five minutes, he pressed his palm to his forehead.

"I should have carried her…" he said to himself.

_"Roderich you've not been a very good husband"_ his inner voice talked.

He frowned and dressed himself, heading down the stairs, where he found her in the kitchen.

"It's so quiet here without Feli" she smiled.

"She should be back in a week." He said.

"Oh no, Roderich we are out of Berries. I wanted to make some delicious tarts…" she pouted.

"It's alright Eliza; I was planning on playing a new piece on the piano right now. You could go pick some berries it's a beautiful day out, and I know you love being in the forest." He said handing her a basket.

Hungary smiled, entrancing Austria once more. "Thank you, I will make them with lots of love for you!" she said lovingly hugging Roderich and limping out the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours!"

When he heard the door close Austria frowned "Am I a bad husband?" he asked himself heading up the stairs to play his piano.

Hungary walked in the forest, knowing exactly where to go to pick the sweetest berries, her childhood friend showed it to her. It was hard for her to make any distance while she was limping.

_"Oh dear what am I going to do? I want t please my husband but I don't know how…" _she frowned.

After thirty minutes she stopped walking and looked around her.

"I don't seem to remember were it was exactly where it was…" she said sitting down slowly.

"It was a secret location after all…and it's been years since I have been there with…Prussia"

"Is someone missing the Awesome me already?" she heard and arrogant voice above her. Her eyes met with the crimson eyes of her former friend and rival. She didn't know how to greet him.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked a bit nervous.

Her tone surprised Prussia.

"I should ask you the same question" he grinned "You haven't been here in years"

He picked up her basket. "I see you're not here to hunt" he looked disappointed.

"No, I'm not." She said trying to reach over and snatch her basket back, but Prussia held it out of reach He snickered as he did that.

"What do you want from me anyways!?" she asked irritated.

She stood up slowly trying not to hurt herself. Prussia gave her a suspicious look as he returned her basket.

"Did you hurt yourself again?" he asked her while chuckling, "You've become so feeble ever since you started dressing like that" there was a touch of sadness in his voice when he said that to her.

Hungary stuck her nose up in the air and limped away saying "I don't have to hear this!"

Prussia followed her but did not ask why she was limping.

"You're looking for the berries correct?" he asked her, sure of the answer.

Hungary stopped on her tracks and gasped. She turned to him and grabbed his collar violently and pulled him to her face.

"Yes I am. Care to show me where they are?" she asked menacingly.

Prussia smirked.

"I see you still have your strength" he coughed.

After about a minute he said. "I know you must be loving this distance Hungary but if you want me to show you where it is you have to let go.

Hungary blushed and she shoved him away as hard as she could. This resulted in his back hitting a nearby tree.

"That wasn't very nice…" he groaned getting up.

"Sorry Prussia, you made me nervous" she said shyly looking up at him with her pretty green eyes.

Prussia's eyes widened _"She is so Damn cute now!" he thought nervously, his heart beating faster._

He cleared his throat "It's okay, just don't do it again." He said sternly, rubbing his head bashfully, beginning to walk.

Hungary nodded, and followed. "I promise, now please show me the way." She smiled at him "Thank you Prussia!"

Much like Austria was Prussia also became mesmerized by her smile _"Mein Gott…She is too cute for own good…"_ he thought to himself. _"Why didn't I see it before?"_

"Prussia…could you walk a little slower please?" she asked.

Prussia stopped remembering she was limping. Without even asking he picked her up and started carrying her.

"Prussia! What are you doing?" asked Hungary completely frantic.

"You're too slow!" snapped Prussia, quickly regretting it once he saw the look on her face.

Hungary crossed her arms. "I don't like feeling so defenseless…" she muttered.

Prussia sighed _"I'm sorry Eliza…"_ he thought with a bit of pity.

"I thought you said you it was time to for you to become meek?" he asked her.

Hungary pouted once more.

Prussia was relieved when they reached the location.

"We are here." He said putting her down.

Hungary smiled forgetting how weak she was feeling and quickly limped over to the berry bush. She tripped and crawled the rest of the way while laughing.

Prussia watched her bashfully, thinking how adorably clumsy she was, he couldn't help but chuckle quietly as he watched her.

"Prussia come here! They are as sweet as ever!" said Hungary.

Prussia took a few steps toward where she was sitting and knelt down beside her.

Hungary was so happy and Prussia couldn't take his eyes of her.

He reentered reality when Hungary shoved a berry in his mouth. She laughed as he chewed red in the face.

"You look so funny Gilbert!" she said using his real name.

His heart fluttered, he quickly shook his head to get his inappropriate thoughts out of his mind.

"Hungary, why are you limping?" to Prussia's disappointment, Hungary stopped smiling.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Well?" he asked.

Hungary sighed _"Prussia has always been a good listened…."_ She thought.

"Do you promise to keep it a secret?" she asked him.

Prussia smiled sweetly, which was in contrast to his normally arrogant face.

"It'll be a promise among us men" he said.

Hungary let out a chuckle.

"Alright" she laughed, her face became solemn "It was Austria; he stabbed me with his…penis…down there." Said Hungary pointing to her crotch.

Prussia's face was incredibly red, at the thought.

"I really do love him…and it makes him sad that I don't like how it feels…I told him he could try again, but Gilbert I'm really scared about the pain" she said turning to him with a worried expression.

Prussia put his face in his hands. _"That stupid Aristocrat…! He really doesn't know what he is doing! What should I tell her…wait, I can probably get something out of this…"_

Prussia smirked maliciously, he cleared his throat.

"Hungary, I think that Aristocrat is doing something wrong you shouldn't be feeling pain down there." Said Prussia lifting her skirt.

Hungary smacked his hand away.

"What are you doing Prussia!?" she asked him flustered.

He grinned "Don't you want me to check if you're okay down there? You might get sick" he said pretending to be worried about her health.

"What!? No I don't want to be sick!" she said to him.

"Then you better let me check you." He said. Although despite his intentions, Prussia was getting rather nervous.

Hungary was blushing and her conscious kept telling her "No" she nodded, thinking only of Austria.

_"Maybe Prussia can figure out why it hurt so much?"_ she thought innocently.

"Okay Gilbert…" she said lifting her skirt.

"Here lay down on my jacket" he said, removing his coat and setting it down. "Don't worry I'll do the rest."

He said while gripping her skirt nervously.

_"Come on Gilbert! The Awesome You is a man!" _he thought and lifted her skirt.

His pants tightened at the site of her underwear. _"Her legs are so nice and long…"_ he kept thinking.

He couldn't help but let his hands trace her legs before he reached her underwear.

He gulped and shut his eyes as he pulled her underwear off.

_"Open your eyes Gilbert! Are you a man!?"_ he thought while slowly opening his eyes.

He thought his heart was going to jump out of her throat. He gulped again, and noticed how tight his pants were beginning to feel.

"Hey" his voice cracked _"Not awesome!" _he scolded himself.

"Spread your legs." He told her.

"But it hurts…" she murmured in a sweet voice.

"Do it. Or it will keep hurting." He said sternly. Hungary did as she was told, and covered her face ashamed.

Prussia's breathing had become heavy at the site.

"You were bleeding" he told her while touching dried up pieces of blood from her part.

"Yes…" she whined at his touch, his fingers circling her entrance.

"Hungary I'm going to suck the blood out." He said putting his mouth to her part.

Hungary sat up, pushing Prussia's head "No! Gilbert don't do that!" she protested.

"If the blood stays there then you are sure to get sick, and the awesome me is willing to make the sacrifice." He said continuing when her grip on his hair loosened.

Hungary accidently let out a moan, which egged Prussia on. He secretly began rubbing himself hoping she wouldn't notice.

"G-Gil…p-lease st-op…" she squealed.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to stop Eliza." He said grinning.

He did stop when he came up with another idea. He stopped stroking himself and removed his tongue from her private area. He crawled up on top of her creating a prison so she wouldn't escape.

"Good news, Eliza. You're not sick, after what I did your soreness should go away soon." He smiled.

She turned away shyly, unable to meet his gaze. "Thank you…" she breathed.

"You're still sad that you can't please that Aristocrat right?" he asked her.

Hungary nodded still not meeting his gaze.

"How about I teach you how?" he said.

Hungary turned to him, realizing how close he actually was, making her uncomfortable.

"How?" she asked, refusing to show how uncomfortable he was making her.

He sat up, pulling her along with him.

"You could practice on me and get really good!" he smirked sure that his idea was going to work.

Hungary looked surprised that Prussia would make such an offer.

Her heart beat fast.

"…I…I don't know I'll have to ask Roderich…" she said

"N-No!" said Prussia, Hungary looked at him oddly. Prussia spoke again. "I mean…don't you want it to be a surprise?"

Hungary thought about it then nodded.

Prussia smirked but his superego spoke against it. _"No don't do it she is married…" _but his ID said _"Go for_ _it! It's that Aristocrats fault for not explaining it to her"_

Prussia gasped as he noticed Hungary touching the lump on his pants.

Hungary looked up at him. "Can I see it?" she asked, her words bleeding innocence.

Prussia was a shade of red that was probably not even named yet.

"Umm…" he said nervously as she went on ahead and unbuttoned his pants. Prussia had no intention of seeing her reaction when she saw his penis. So he turned away, but he still felt her touches. He felt her pull down his zipper, and tug on his underwear. He wondered if she was going slowly on purpose, but in reality he was slowing everything down in his mind. Finally he felt the cool air hit his erection.

He held in a moan as she grabbed it.

"I didn't know they came in different sizes" said Hungary. Prussia glanced at her nervously.

_"Was that Aristocrat bigger than me!?" _he thought.

"Yours is much bigger than Roderich's." she finally said.

_"Yes!" _thought Prussia victoriously, unable to hide his grin.

"You know when Roderich's, was like this, I did something and this weird sticky stuff came out. Do you know why?" She asked him, wondering if he should start stroking his to see if the same thing was going to happen.

"It means he liked it" said Prussia a bit enviously.

"Oh so that's why he asked me to continue…can I practice that on you?" she asked him, beginning to do the same thing to Prussia like she did to Austria.

Prussia grabbed her wrists.

"If you want to learn to please your husband, then I have a better suggestion" he grinned

"There is a better strategy. Try using your mouth." He suggested excitedly.

Hungary groaned "Prussia that is disgusting, Roderich would never enjoy that!"

Prussia chuckled "I knew this challenge would be to much for you." He said knowing Hungary would catch on what he said.

Hungary looked at his erection "Are you sure Roderich will enjoy it?" She asked hoping the answer would be no.

Prussia nodded, "If he doesn't then he is not a man" he said pushing her head to ho his.

"Now suck it" he demanded. _"She looks so damn cute! I am a genius!"_ he thought proudly.

He moaned when Hungary put her mouth on him and did as he told her. _"That feels so good!"_ he thought _"Really…I'm doing her a favor by letting her pressure me this way"_ he kept thinking.

_"I wonder how far I can take this"_

Was his last thought before he was engulfed in the pleasure of Hungary's mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry I should have warned you about that, by the way when that happens it gets rid of the `feeling` which is why the penis shrinks" said Prussia buckling his pants, as Hungary was spitting the fluids that had entered her mouth out by a bush.

"See it's a good thing you practiced on me first" he said arrogantly.

When Hungary finished spitting she turned to Prussia.

"It's okay, at least I'm not bleeding…" she mumbled. Still upset.

_"I guess I didn't realize what I signed up for when I married Roderich…"_ she thought to herself.

"Don't worry you'll grow to like it" said Prussia.

Hungary shook her head.

"It's not always going to hurt. Actually now that he stretched you out it might not hurt you anymore." Said Prussia.

_"Come to think of it…she still looked pretty small down there" _he thought _"That Aristocrat must be small too"_

He began to chuckle.

"What is so funny Prussia?" asked Hungary.

"I think…you should practice some more, would you like to meet here tomorrow again" he asked.

"If Roderich likes what you taught me today…then I will" said Hungary determined.

Prussia grinned. "Fair enough. Well I'll see you tomorrow around the same time" he said turning around and leaving coolly.

Hungary stared at him as he left, then picked up her basket and turned to leave in the opposite direction _  
"I really like those sounds Prussia was making. I wonder if Roderich will do the same."_

Prussia didn't get very far before he stopped in front of a tree and banged his head against it

"Mein Gott! What am I doing!" he yelled.

He was hitting the tree trunk with his fist "She's married! I'm tricking her into cheating on her husband!" He grunted as he held his now bleeding hands. He slumped down.

"What am I going to do…" he murmured putting his face in his arms. "Maybe I should tell her the truth…"

Hungary was indeed walking much better. She smiled to herself as she reached her house.

"I shall make the most delicious tarts for my husband." She said walking to the door and opening.

She heard beautiful music coming from upstairs. "Oh he is still playing! I better hurry he probably hasn't eaten!"

She said hurrying to the kitchen.

As she washed the berries, she placed one in her mouth. "Delicious." She said.

Preparing to make the tarts, she pulled out the dough that she had set over night. She began day dreaming about when she was a kid and was good friends with Prussia.

_"He was so annoying…but he always kept me company. In the end we ended up becoming good friends…but then I met the love of my life, not to mention he abandoned me when my gender was confirmed….Alright that's sort of true…I mean he'd occasionally come and try to convince me to go hunting but eventually he just stopped."_

Hungary placed the tarts in the oven, she sniffed herself. "I should take a bath"

She grinned to herself "Maybe Roderich would like to join me" she giggled as she ran upstairs.

She calmed herself before she entered.

She saw Austria, playing a tormented sound.

She approached him, quietly and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her she greeted him with a smile.

"The tarts are in the oven" she said wondering if she even turned it on. "Care to join me for a bath Roderich?" she asked him.

His eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked astonished, shocked that Hungary would propose such a thing.

She nodded sweetly grabbed his wrist standing him up.

"Married people do this right?" she asked him.

Austria nodded wondering if he was dreaming.

She led him to the bathroom, and turned the water on. "I'll grab us some clothes" she said running out.

Austria felt his face redden and his pants tighten. He looked down embarrassed, "You are so annoying" he said voice directed at his crotch.

When the tub was filled appropriately he turned off the water, and took advantage of Hungary's absence to get in first.

While all this was happening Hungary was in her room rummaging through her closet, when she came across a purplish blue robe that was torn in the middle. She held it and stared at it for bit _"Is this from that time?"_ She thought. Pressing the article of clothing to her face.

"Gilbert…" she breathed. "I should return this…even though he said I could keep it…" she put it back in her closet and headed to the bathroom, where Austria had already begun to bathe.

"I see you started without me" she laughed while undoing her apron.

"Sorry." Austria apologized _"I just didn't want you to see me undress." _He finished the sentence in his mind. Despite being married he was still rather shy, not that it stopped him from watching her undress.

"Roderich, your staring is making me uncomfortable" she said while getting in. "Sorry Eliza." He said looking down.

_"He is so discouraged…." _Hungary frowned _"I guess I'll let him try again" _she sighed.

She motioned her body towards his.

Austria noticed "Eliza-"before his sentence was complete. Hungary's lips where on his. He lustily welcomed her.

Austria being seduced by his wife was the last thing he could've come up with when he asked him to take a bath with him.

She kissed his neck as she positioned himself on him. "I'm letting you try again because I want you to be happy" she said to him.

Austria snapped out of his memorization with her, but his hands on her ribs to stop her from going any further. "I don't want you to do this unless it makes you happy too…" he murmured.

Hungary pouted, "Making you happy is what makes me happy" she said kissing his forehead.

"But…" he protested. Hungary silenced him with her lips and put her arms around his neck.

Austria raised his hands, to play with her breasts. Hungary stopped kissing him.

"Sorry!" said Austria. "I just…" he began

"No it's not that…something's burning she said quickly getting out and running downstairs. Austria heard her slip and fall.

"Eliza! He said getting out as well, but he wrapped a towel over himself, and got another one for Hungary.

When he hurried down the stairs he didn't expect for Hungary to already have been in the kitchen, he thought for sure that she had sprained her ankle, like he did once.

"Eliza?" he said as he entered the kitchen. He found her in tears, holding a black platter.

"This was my love for you…" she cried "And it burned…and now you're probably hungry too…" she whined. Austria chuckled and walked up to her, touching the bruise on her forehead and then kissing it.

He wrapped a towel around her "You're always full of love Hungary" and he pulled her into a hug.

When he did that, Hungary felt his erection. "Roderich…" she said removing his towel and wrapped her hand around his penis, while getting on her knees.

Austria grunted before he could ask her what on earth she was doing.

He moaned when she put her mouth on his penis.

_"Where did she learn that!?"_ he thought, but he could barely keep his thoughts on track. All he could really think was how he did not want Hungary to stop.

"Oh…" he breathed "E-eliza….I am going to-"he began saying but it was to late for a warning, his fluids were all over Hungary's face. He kneeled beside her "I'm sorry! I couldn't control it" he said.

"Its okay" she said wiping her face with her towel causing it to unravel revealing her naked body to Austria (who blushed) and standing up.

Austria hastily covered his wife with his own towel. Hungary giggled.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Austria asked a bit sternly. Hungary gasped, and became very nervous.

Austria raised an eyebrow.

Hungary looked up at him with sad eyes, "…I knew you wouldn't enjoy it…" she walked towards the living room.

Austria followed her, trying to not to give in to her adorable sad face.

_"Why am I being so suspicious"_ he wondered, but something was telling him to keep asking.

"Eliza" he said her name sternly.

"I want to go get dressed." She said heading up the stairs, while rubbing her forehead. "And get a band-aid"

Now Austria was very suspicious and followed her up the stairs. _"Why would a girl who doesn't know anything about sexual activity, know how to do a thing like that!"_

_"Gilbert told me to be quiet about it…but do I really need to learn anything, else" _She thought opening the door to their bedroom. Austria close behind her.

"Oh! I have clothes in the bathroom" she said running out.

"Eliza this conversation isn't over" he called after her as she shut the door.

_"Should I tell him" _thought anxiously, pulling her dress on _"Ahh what am I going to do this is making me very nervous!"_

Austria sighed and decided to look for some clothes for himself, instead of waiting for his wife. He was cold.

He opened the closet and pulled out an article of clothing he had not seen before. His grip tightened.

_"It was him! Now I know! It was that Prussian! Why else would this be in MY HOUSE!" _he thought frustrated and remembering all those time Prussia had invaded him. Lets just say he didn't like him so much.

"ELIZA!" Austria yelled her name. She quickly rushed to their bedroom wondering what the cause might be.

When she entered the room she found her husband holding and article of clothing that was given to her by the Prussian.

"Was it Prussia!? I know he has something to do with this!" he grabbed her angrily. "What did he do!?"

He was enraged.

Hungary was shocked at her husband; he had never seen her husband lose his cool in such a way.

"R-Roderich?" she said timidly

Austria shook her harshly "Answer me!" he demanded. "I'm not letting that Prussian take something else that I love away from me!" he yelled at her face.

The touch of love in his sentence helped Hungary get over her shock quicker. She looked at the article of clothing then understood, but worried because he wasn't far from the truth.

Hungary was a bit scared but answered honestly "That's from when I got severely injured and Prussia helped me…he said I could keep it…it's from a long time ago…"

Austria relaxed a bit but was no where near calm. He spoke a bit quieter.

"When was the last time you saw him…?" he asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"…Yesterday…" Hungary said meekly. She knew she was in trouble but she could never lie to Roderich.

She felt his grip tighten on her.

"Was it him, who taught you that?" he asked, the question fitting awkwardly in his mouth.

She nodded, not looking at him. She was getting more and more frightened.

At last when they made eye contact again he asked "How?"

"I told him about what happened with you and how your penis how…that stuff came out he told me it meant you liked it." Explained Hungary.

Austria made it apparent that he disliked what she told Prussia.

"And?" he asked, holding his anger back.

"He suggested I use my mouth…" she said.

_"Oh…it's not as bad as it could have been."_ Thought Austria, his grip relaxing.

"And that's it?" he asked relief already reaching him.

Hungary felt safer and nodded

"Pretty much, he even let me practice on him first" she said unaware of the wrong she had done.

**A/N: Sorry! I know this is late I assure you I'm very consistent with my stories! It's just I started school this week and my boyfriend dumped me. Anyways I know I claimed to one person this was going to be the last chapter, but I just thought this would be a delicious cliff hanger ;p …and I should start that homework.**

**Next chapter is on its way, probably the last one. On the bright side I still have a lot of more stories in me so please read them when they are posted. Thank you for reading. 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

Austria was hurt, but he hid it well with his anger. Not even the piano was making him feel better, every key he pushed, and it was with fury.

Hungary didn't dare enter his music room. She just sat outside of it and cried.

_"I didn't know what I was doing was cheating…" she sobbed. "Why would Gilbert do this to me?"_

Hungary did tell Austria about the lessons Prussia was planning on giving her that same day, and she was planning on following him secretly.

Austria had made it a point that he was going to go instead of her.

_"Roderich isn't strong enough, without me…if he picks a fight with Gilbert….he'll get hurt…I'll just follow him and if things get out of hand I'll step in."_

It was about time for Austria to head out. She heard the music stop. She gasped quickly getting up and hiding.

Austria left the room slamming the door; he sighed in frustration and headed down the stairs, Hungary slowly peaking out of her hiding spot.

He was fuming.

_"When I get my hands on that Prussian…" _Austria stopped right before he turned the handle _"…What's going on with me? I can't fight the Prussian by myself; every time we've fought I've had allies…Maybe I should just talk to him." _

"…I'm such a coward…" he said turning the handle of the door, and walking out.

About a minute after, Hungary walked down the stairs frying pan in hand and stared at the door.

When she thought it was an appropriate time for her to leave as well, she turned the knob and stepped into the forest as quiet as she could, and with all her hunting experience it wasn't that hard, if it weren't for the stupid dress she was wearing.

Austria knew where he was going, Hungary told him exactly how to get there, and he knew that'd she'd never lie to him.

He reached the destination and waited, Hungary stealthily behind a tree.

Prussia was headed to the secret location.

"The awesome me can handle this…it's not like I need Eliza's beautiful body on mine…any woman would be willing to have the awesome me!"

He said not very confidently. The truth he wouldn't admit to himself was that he truly did care about Hungary and he didn't want to come between her and her happiness, the bigger truth was that he had come to love her. Even though there had been a huge gap of years in their friendship, he longed to see her, but it had become hard since she had settled in Austria's house, then she changed her clothes, and then her attitude, although that fire was always in her. Prussia didn't know how to deal with the change so he avoided her with the occasional request for a hunting trip, but she always wanted to be near Austria.

Prussia felt something funny in his chest, maybe it was his heart sinking to his stomach at the sight of an angry Austrian man, instead of the beautiful Hungarian girl.

Prussia was quick to change his facial expression to an arrogant one, and then he smirked.

"Didn't expect to find you here little aristocrat" he said hiding his nerves.

Hungary's heart jumped to her throat when she heard Prussia speak, she decided to circle around the location for a better view.

_"Damn! Eliza couldn't keep her mouth shut!"_ he thought.

When Austria didn't reply to him, he spoke again. "So" he began while crossing his arms and looking down on him. "How can I help you?" he smirked.

"I came to ask what you think you think you are doing, with my wife?" he asked a lot more confidently than he felt. Hungary blushed but wanted to hear the answer.

Prussia smiled. "Your job." He answered simply.

Hungary mouthed "what?" and Austria raised an eye brow at him. "What?" he asked unsure of what he had just heard.

Prussia got right on his face "Your job" he said slower. Causing a vein to pop on Austria's forehead and Hungary's grip on her frying pan to tighten.

Prussia continued talking "What was the awesome me suppose to do when your hot wife came crying to me about how to please a man, too bad she can never accomplish it" he chuckled and poked a finger at his chest "because you're not a man at all"

Hungary was about ready to murder, but stayed in her location. _"You're only going to help if things get out of hand…"_ she calmed herself.

Austria wanted nothing more than to punch Prussia's smirk right off of his face, but he lacked the confidence and Prussia was well aware of it and planned on taking full advantage of it.

"Shall I tell you how I invaded your wife's vital regions" he teased.

Hungary blushed

"She was wearing a nice pair of lingerie I must add, at least it didn't go to waste" he winked in his direction.

Austria couldn't make eye contact.

Prussia put his arms behind his head, as if he were bored "I must give you credit though, it's so hard to find a woman who can shoot an arrow straight." He said that more to himself than to Austria.

Hungary smiled _"Maybe I should have gone hunting with him. No one appreciated me like that"_

"Are you done yet?" he asked in a disgusted tone. Prussia glanced at him

"Talking? Or pleasuring your wife?" he teased.

_"He is lucky I'm a lady now and am above name calling…"_ she thought wanting to call him a few words that even a sailor would cover his ears at hearing.

Austria glared. "Aren't you any bit ashamed for tricking Eliza!?" asked Austria in a demanding tone.

_"Are you…?"_ thought Hungary changing her location once more.

_"Yes"_ thought the Prussian.

He scoffed "Why should I? You're the one who didn't keep a tighter leash on her."

_"He couldn't if he tried"_ thought Prussia.

Austria sighed in disbelief.

"I thought you were her friend"

The words stung Prussia. Not wanting Austria to see the pain his words caused him, he turned around and shrugged. Austria was no fool, he knew that his words made an impression.

"You disgust me" said Austria turning on his heel and leaving for his house, but he stopped unable to contain his smile. "I'm glad you don't care that you're never going to see her again" he began to walk again.

Prussia gasped and turned around but the Austrian was quick to get out of there.

"He almost retreats as fast as the Italians" murmured Prussia, he sighed.

"Hey Eliza I've been hunting with since we were kids to know when-AGH! MEIN GOTT WOMAN!" he screamed in pain hands on his head, he fell to his knees revealing a smirking Hungary standing behind him holding a frying pan.

"To know when I'm behind you" she finished his statement. _"Yup I still got it"_ she thought.

She grabbed Prussia by his hair and pulled him up.

"Unlike my husband I'm not scared of kicking your ass-which I'm about two seconds away from doing if you don't start explaining yourself." She said to him shoving his head away from her.

Prussia chuckled, enjoying this a bit forgetting the situation he had pulled her in, that's right he missed fighting with Hungary.

"Come on don't pretend you didn't like it" said Prussia while laughing and standing up, only to see Hungary's unamused face ready to murder him with her frying pan.

_"oh that's right"_ he remembered the situation he had pulled her in.

"Okay! Okay! Put the frying pan down!" said Prussia putting his arms in the air in defeat. Hungary calmed down, but did not put down her weapon and held it tighter.

"Start explaining" she said viciously.

Prussia rubbed his head bashfully and blushed while looking at the ground.

"Umm…well…I…" he began nervously standing up.

Hungary had a weird expression, she had never seen Prussia this nervous, it's not like it was her threatening his life or anything.

"I…I really don't know" he finally said, red in the face unable to look at her.

She lowered her frying pan shocked.

"Gilbert?" she said taking a steps towards him and pressed her ear on his chest. "Your heart…it's beating so fast…it's so loud."

Prussia blushed, trying not to pull her into a hug, so he pushed her off.

"You really don't know anything do you…" he mumbled.

Hungary sighed "I know enough Gilbert."

_"I had a feeling that one day you'd realize how you feel about me, to bad that day is to late" _

Hungary frowned, as she blushed "Not that I would have responded to those feelings!"

She screamed and hit Prussia with her frying pan, sending him flying.

"AUGH! Hey what was that for!?" he yelled at her defensively looking up at her and noticing how much more menacing she looked with her frying pan at the moment.

"For tricking me and trying to ruin my marriage!" she answered him.

"Right…" he murmured. Hungary was fuming. "Hey…" he said "something else is bothering you" he stated.

Hungary pressed her hand on her face _"I don't like how well he can read me" _

He was truly worried, I mean he still cared about her…he still considered her his friend.

He stood up "You can tell me"

"I don't know if I trust you anymore Gilbert." Prussia waited he knew she'd tell him "Honestly I just wish Roderich was the one hitting you right now instead of me" she grumbled.

Prussia had a look of arrogance once more. "Ahaha! Alright Eliza the awesome me will fix everything then!" he stated

"Wh-what?" she said but he had run off-then he came back again. "But I'm only doing this for you-I don't give a damn about that aristocrat okay?" He said seriously.

Hungary could only say "O-oh okay Gilbert you go fix my marriage then"

Gilbert smiled confidently at her and said "You got it!" and ran off once more.

She looked at his figure "I wonder where he is going…" after a second she said "Hey! That's in the direction of my house!" she said running after him.

"Prussia! You honestly think showing your face to Austria is going to fix my marriage!?" she yelled expecting to see his figure, but she saw no one.

"He's a fast runner" she said picking up her skirt and running as fast as she could to her house.

Prussia was crouched behind a bush chuckling.

"The awesome me is so good at planning!" he whispered. Then he sighed sadly. "If you love someone their happiness is what matters…" he punched the soil on the ground and smiled.

"Not awesome" he said.

Hungary reached her house in record time shocked that she had not run into Prussia on the way.

_"Where did he go? He can't be there already…"_ she said about to open the door when the sound of music stopped her hand she became nervous _"What am I going to tell Roderich!?" _she listened to the melody, it wasn't so angry anymore it was still sad but more relaxed. _"As far as he knows I could've been sobbing in the bedroom all this time"_ she thought opening the door.

Prussia wasn't far behind her, closely observing and talking over timing perfectly with a yellow bird that was perched in his shoulder. "You tell me when" he whispered, the bird chirped and flew off to the second floor window that belonged to the music room.

Hungary (after putting her special frying pan away) went up the stairs to Austria's music room. She gulped and opened the door.

The music changed its tone to a it to a more angry melody. He noticed Hungary.

"Hello Roderick…" she said nervously, and became more nervous when the music stopped and he didn't speak. Hungary gulped "H-how did it go…?" she finally asked.

"Well enough it could have gone worse I suppose." He said not looking at her "Now if you're finished I'd like to continue playing and your interruption don't help." He said coldly.

"I…I see…" disliking the rejection. "I'm sorry." She said turning around heading towards the door.

Austria spoke again "Hungary" he said.

Her heart was breaking. "Yes?" her voice cracked.

"I'm curious, where were you for the past half hour?" he asked with a bit of darkness in his voice.

Hungary couldn't lie. "I was…talking to Prussia" She purposely neglected telling him that she was hitting him with her frying pan, because he didn't like hearing about her being violent.

"So you were saying good bye to your lover" he said beginning his music again.

The yellow bird flew down were Prussia was and chirped. He grinned and ran inside the house.

_"I hope this works!"_ he thought hopefully.

"Roderich he is not my lover. I'm sorry I didn't know what was happening!" she said trying to speak louder than the music, which had become fast paced.

Austria chuckled and ignored her pouring his emotions into every single note.

_"She literally didn't know what was going on! I should have decked that Prussian in the face! I should have! I should have! He deserved it but no! I'm to much of a coward for anything."_ The melody became sad and slow. _"I couldn't defend Hungary's honor when she can so easily defend mine. I'm an awful husband."_

The music stopped and the Prussian entered the room, with a grin on his face.

Hungary and Austria stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Austria demanded.

Prussia walked further towards Hungary's direction and grabbed her forcefully.

She squealed trying to hold back her violent urges. Her green eyes lingered on Austria's, her eyes screamed help. In the end she decided that if things got too far then she would murder Prussia when Austria wasn't present.

"To show you that you can't boss the awesome me around!" he stated half his mouth pressed on Hungary's neck sending all her blood to her face, one of his hands squishing one of her breasts.

"Ow…" she murmured, struggling.

"Let go off her this instant!" exclaimed Austria standing up from his piano seat, heating a few keys in the process. Austria's piano had never made a sound that didn't sound like music, it was a first.

Prussia laughed as he continued to touch Hungary "Ah sounds like she's enjoying my touch Austria." He said his lips now moving on to Hungary's ear.

"Let go of me you pig…" whispered Hungary harshly through her teeth.

Prussia grabbed her cheeks with one hand and squished them "Why should I let go of you? I can do what I want, it's not like your husband is going to stop me" he said in a mocking tone, saying the last part of the sentence while looking at Austria.

Prussia's skilled hands managed to undo enough of Hungary's dress for his cold hands to go under it.

"Ah such nice skin" he said to Austria who just stood there unable to fathom what was going on right in front of him and wondering why he hadn't done anything. _"Why can't I defend her?"_

Prussia still had a tight hold on Hungary._ "I need to do something" _Austria kept thinking

_"I wonder when he is going to hit his limit. Well I might as well enjoy myself until he does."_ Thought Prussia.

"I guess you don't mind if I take your wife for myself then?" Prussia said to Austria.

Hungary turned her head to Prussia in protest "Gilbert stop doing-MPH!" she couldn't finish his sentence.

Her voice was muffled by Prussia's lips on hers, and since her mouth was open to begin with he took advantage and slipped his tongue in. He was holding both of Hungary's wrist's and restrained her well, while making sure that Austria had a perfect view of the kiss.

Hungary's eye opened and she looked at Austria a tear slipping out, she closed her eye again do to how forcefully Prussia had his mouth on her.

Then suddenly Prussia was gone, and her back was greeted by the hard wood floor. She gasped for breath and opened her eyes. Her vision clearing up a bit once she had wiped her tears away.

She gasped.

Austria had pinned Prussia to the wall.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A HAND ON MY WIFE AGAIN!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, all the anger exploding out of him, as he shook Prussia so hard she thought his head would fly off. Austria did it because every shake he gave him resulted on his head hitting the wall. Hungary noticed Prussia had a black eye and a bloody nose. Had his skinny musician hands done that much damage to the Prussian's face?

Hungary was shocked as was Prussia.

Austria's grip tightened around Prussia's collar. "Understand?" he asked menacingly.

When Prussia nodded he let go. Prussia hadn't realized that Austria was actually holding him up until his butt hit the floor.

"Out." He said harshly pointing at the door. Prussia did as he was told while looking at Austria, just to make sure he wouldn't stab him or something once he turned around. Once he turned the corner in the hall way he couldn't help but smile. "It worked" he said happily, giving his yellow bird, who was flying outside the hall way window, a thumbs up. "I truly am awesome. I didn't know that aristocrat had it in him…" he said walking out the door and wiping the blood from his nose off.

Austria walked over to Hungary who was sitting on the floor with her dress undone. He knelt down beside her and wiped a tear off.

"I'm sorry, I should have reacted sooner" he stated.

Hungary blushed; she had never been more attracted to her husband.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently caressing her face.

She nodded. _"What is this strange feeling?"_ she thought nervously _"my heart is beating so fast!" _

She felt him shift her dress to the side revealing her neck "Ah…that dirty Prussian…" said Austria "he left marks on your skin."

Hungary got goose bumps at his touch. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Hungary blushed even more.

"Th-thank you Roderich…." She stuttered.

"Something is not right…" said Austria. Hungary wasn't listening she kept staring at his lips.

On a whim, Hungary grabbed Austria's collared shirt and pulled him on top of her. Their lips fitting perfectly on to one another.

"Roderich…" she whispered in his ear, her breath sending chills down his spine. She began undoing his buttoned shirt. "I…want to…" she began "…does it have a name?" she asked as he excitedly pulled off her dress. He was indeed happy that Hungary had finally wanted to have sex by choice and not by obligation.

Austria laughed "I'll tell you after this…I don't feel like talki-" he was interrupted by Hungary cupping his face and pulling it to hers.

"I won't look for the answers somewhere else; I'll be patient and let you tell me"

Austria only half listened but felt a burden lifted off his shoulders. He was happy and for once he didn't want to express it through the piano.

Austria lustfully pressed his lips on every part of Hungary body…every part.

He enjoyed removing her clothes with his mouth. Hungary responded well, holding him so tightly and all.

Neither one of them caring that they were on the floor.

"I love you" they moaned to each other.

After rolling around enjoying each others body, Austria whispered in Hungary's ear.

"I'll be gentle" he said as he pushed into her.

She moaned in pleasure this time, her body filling up with heat and pleasure.

_"Thank you Gilbert"_ she thought.

Prussia was back by the berry bush, eating them one by one as he laid down on the ground, a tear streaking his face "I did this for Eliza…"

_"Why? You have never done anything like this."_

"Because I love her"

_"Then why did you leave her with the unworthy aristocrat!?"_

"Because she's happy with him"

He thought he heard glass shatter; he chuckled when he realized it was only his heart.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story! I love all the reviews I loved each an every one of them. I was asked why Hungary didn't know anything about sex if she is a yaoi fan, well this is suppose to be her introduction to sexual stuff, so I wouldn't expect her to know what yaoi is just yet. She will eventually find out…but not in this story since it is the last chapter… :D …..I loved writing this story and I'm planning on writing an extra chapter on how Hungary came to settle in Austria's house. It won't be attached to this story though. It'll be separate but it'll just be called the extra chapter. I'm sure if you just click on my name you'll find it. I adore PruHun and AusHun by the way so I will be writing more on them, but my next short story is with Germany and Female Italy. **

**P.S If you liked this story tell your friends or share it on tumblr or something :D I'm very proud of this story and I'm glad people liked it. Please review this chapter and feel free to critique me nicely, because I want to be a better writer, while keeping in mind that the keys on my laptop are kinda broken haha. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
